


A Chemical Romance

by jasgirljade



Series: Miraculous Love [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bondage, Extreme smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Romance, Smut, Toys, Underage - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-01-25 00:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasgirljade/pseuds/jasgirljade
Summary: All is normal in Paris. Villains are defeated, Crushes are fawned over, just like the way it has always been, until a chemical romance is created.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys  
> this is my first smut that I have written so please bare with me.  
> Enjoy  
> WARNING!  
> EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT CONTAINED IN THIS STORY!

The sun shone through the window, spreading it's warm light across Marinette's room. School had just finished and she had run home as fast as she could. She couldn't wait to see what the big news that her parents were talking about was. She rushed down the stairs, tripped over her feet, and bellyflopped onto the couch. Her parents giggled and gave her a warm smile as she tried to gather her thoughts.  
"Marinette, as you know, it is our wedding anniversary soon." Her parents paused for a second, then continued. "Well we were thinking of going to Italy for the summer holidays. This means that you will have to look after the bakery while we are away. you will also be home alone for 3 months. Are you alright with that?"  
"Of course I am." Marinette exclaimed. " You can count on me!" Marinette ran up to her room to call Alya and tell her the news.

* TIME SKIP TO THE FIRST DAY OF THE HOLIDAYS *

Marinette stood on her front porch, waving at her parents leaving car.  
She was in her room designing some Chat Noir clothing, when there was a knocking on her trap door. She went up to investigate the noise and came face to face with a black cat with golden blond hair and emerald eyes. "What are you doing here Kitty," she questioned.  
"Just visiting my princess. What's wrong with that?"  
"Everything. Shouldn't you be on patrol now?" she replied.  
Chat stared at her in shock. "how do you know when I am on patrol?"  
"umm, uhh, Ladybug told me."  
" oh ok. You want to do anything fun?" he asked her with a mischevious grin on his face. "Depends on what kind of fun your refering to." she flirted back. "Oh I have a few things in mind." he said as he pushed her back inside. Her back hit the bed with a loud thump and he jumped on after her. Their mouths met in a heated kiss, Marinette's hands running through Chat's hair, making him purr. Chat nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She willingly let him in and their tounges danced together, perfectly synchronised. He reached for her shirt and started to peel it off, taking her bra off soon after. He planted soft kisses down her neck, making her moan. she jumped slightly when he gently nipped at her pulse, she was sure it would leave a mark. he kissed down her chest until he reached her breasts, Glancing up at her for permission, she nodded and he slowly took one into his mouth, massaging the other with his hand. she moaned in pleasure, her back arching upwards. He soon swapped sides, giving each breast an equal amount of attention. She slowly sat up and turned off the lights so she couldn't see. he transformed back into himself, Plagg fleeing the room as fast as he could. she pulled off his shirt and ran her hands over his chest. He trailed kisses downwards until he reached her panties. he kissed along the rim before he pulled them off. he trailed kissies up her now exposed thigh, until he reach her core. he hovered over it, slowly taking in her scent. he licked upwards and she moaned loudly. he laid soft kisses on her core and she moaned his name. his kisses slowly trailed upwards and when they reached her little nub, she screamed his name. he trailed his kisses back up to her mouth and kissed her passionately. he pulled off his pants, and positioned his fully erect member at her entrance. "We shouldn't be doing this, we're only 15." she breathed. "Do you want to stop," he questioned. "no" she replied. "good" he responded and he slowly eased into her, both of them moaning in pleasure. his thrusts were slow and gentle at first, but as she got used to him, they got faster and harder. they soon came, both screaming eachothers name. when they were done, he lay next to her, and they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette discovers who Chat Noir is.

Adrien woke up with a start. He looked down to see Marinette sleeping peacefully next to him.   
He realised he wasn't Chat Noir and he quickly transformed. He scribbled a note and left it on the bed. He jumped out the trap door and bounded off towards his home before Natalie found him missing.

Marinette woke up, stretched her arms and yawned. She sat up and looked around to find a note on her bed. She picked it up and read it, her brain trying to process what the letter was telling her.   
"To Marinette,  
I am sorry I had to leave before you got up but I had some important business to attend to. I will come and visit you soon.  
From Adr-- no, Chat Noir

Marinette stared at the letter in suspicion. Chat had almost written his actual name. She thought of all the people she knew whose name started with Adr. She could only think of one. Adrien Agreste. She got out of bed and ran to the park where she knew she would find Adrien. 

Adrien was at a photo shoot when Marinette arrived at the park. "this is the perfect time to spy on him" she thought to herself. She hid behind a large oak tree directly in front of the shoot, sat down with a dramatic thump, and peeked behind the thick trunk to watch what happened.

After a few long hours, Marinette gave up. She was just about to leave when she heard a loud explosion, followed by many deafening screams of terror and fright, coming from the mayors hotel.   
Marinette leapt to her feet and sprinted after Adrien, who had just dashed into an alleyway. She peeked around the corner and saw a bright emerald green light and in Adrian's place, was a cat with golden blonde hair, emerald green eyes, dressed in a suit of black leather.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has just found out that Adrien is Chat Noir. How will she react?

Marinette stared at Chat in shock. He turned around and saw her behind him, his eyes wide with the realisation that she had found out who he was under the mask. He stood there, unknowing of what to say to her. She stood there for a moment, before running away as fast as she could. She turned down a dark alleyway, looking around to make sure no one was near, and transformed into Ladybug to go and save the day once more.   
The battle against the akuma, Freeze Frame, was tough. Many buildings were destroyed and much damage was caused to the city of Paris. Marinette couldn't stop thinking about who Chat really was, which threw her off and caused the battle to take much longer to end. They were eventually victorious and Ladybug purified the akuma, before running off to the comfort of her bedroom.   
When there she detransformed and paced back and forth across her room.  
'Adrien is Chat, Chat is Adrien,' she murmured, trying to make sense of what she saw before the battle.' ' CHAT IS ADRIEN!!!!!!!' She yelled with realisation. All this time she was fawning over Adrien, unable to force out a single sentence to him without stuttering and turning into a tomato, when he just so happened to be her partner and good friend Chat Noir.  
'OH! MY! GOD!' she said, shocked. 'I HAD SEX WITH CHAT NOIR, MEANING THAT I HAD SEX WITH ADRIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' she yelled into her pillow.  
She could never face him now! As Marinette or Ladybug!She breathed heavily into her pillow, as if about to throw up. She was still in the middle of her meltdown when she heard a knock on her window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short and that I haven't updated in ages. I have had a lot going on at the moment and just haven't gotten around to it. I will try to post more frequently though.


End file.
